dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Takahata Mitsuki
Perfil thumb|250px|Takahata Mitsuki *'Nombre:' 高畑充希 (たかはた みつき) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Takahata Mitsuki *'También conocida como:' mitsuki (みつき) *'Profesión:' Actriz y Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Osaka, Japón *'Estatura:' 158 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' AB *'Signo zodiacal:' Sagitario *'Sello discográfico:' Warner Music Japan *'Agencia: Horipro Dramas *Doki no Sakura (NTV, 2019) *Maison de Police (TBS, 2019) *Boukyaku no Sachiko (TV Tokyo, 2018) *68-sai no Shinnyu Shain (Fuji TV, 2018) *Kahogo no Kahoko: 2018 Love & Dream (NTV, 2018) *Boukyaku no Sachiko SP (TV Tokyo, 2018) *Kahogo no Kahoko (NTV, 2017) *Toto Nee-chan (NHK, 2016) *Itsuka Kono Koi wo Omoidashite Kitto Naite Shimau (Fuji TV, 2016) *Tokyo Sentimental (TV Tokyo, 2016) *Enka (WOWOW, 2015) *Mondai no Aru Restaurant (Fuji TV, 2015) *Gunshi Kanbee (NHK, 2014) *Asunaro San San Nana Byoushi (Fuji TV, 2014) *Tokyo Sentimental SP (TV Tokyo, 2014) *Kiseki no Kyoshitsu (NTV, 2014) *Gochisousan (NHK, 2013) *Zettai Reido SP (Fuji TV, 2011) *Q10 (NTV, 2010) *Natsukoi (TBS, 2008) *3 nen B gumi Kinpachi Sensei 8 (TBS, 2007) Temas para Dramas *''Home Nite feat. KOBUDO'' tema para Wagaya (TBS, 2015) *''Natsu no Montage'' tema para Natsukoi (TBS, 2008) *''Hitotsu Dake'' tema para Sexy Voice and Robo (NTV, 2007) Películas *Wotaku ni Koi wa Muzukashii (2020) *Machida-kun no Sekai (2019) *Hikkoshi Daimyo! (2019) *Konna Yofuke ni Banana kayo: Kanashiki Jitsuwa (2018) *The Travelling Cat Chronicles (2018) *Dorobou Yakusha (2017) *Destiny: The Tale of Kamakura (2017) *Hirune Hime ~Shiranai Watashi no Monogatari~ (2017) *Azumi Haruko wa Yukuefumei (2016) *Anger (2016) *Evergreen Love (2016) *Cinderella (2015) voz *Vancouver no Asahi (2014) *Ao Haru Ride (2014) *Joshi zu (2014) *HK: Hentai Kamen (2013) *Tsuya no Yoru (つやのよる 映画) (2013) *Lost Harmony 映画 (2011) *Shodo Girls!! Watashitachi no koshien (2010) *Dolphin blue: Fuji, mou ichido sora e (2007) *Hashire! Kettamashin uedingu kyōsō-kyoku (走れ!ケッタマシン ウエディング狂騒曲) (2002) Teatro *'2017: '''Electra (エレクトラ 舞台) *'2016: Watashihashingo (わたしは真悟 舞台) *'2015:' The blue seed is in the sun (靑い種子は太陽のなかにある 舞台) *'2015:' Iyaōnashini (いやおうなしに 舞台) *'2013:' Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (スウィーニー・トッド〜フリート街の悪魔の理髪師〜 舞台) *'2013:' Butaiurero☆Undisclosed girl (舞台 ウレロ☆未公開少女 舞台) *'2013:' Moteryman (スマートモテリーマン講座 舞台) *'2012: '''Alice in Wonderland (アリス・イン・ワンダーランド 舞台) *'2012:' Coffe Prince 1st Shop (コーヒープリンス1号店 舞台) *'2011:' Mame no Sakashoten 〜Yomita gari-tachi no Dokusho-kai 〜 (豆之坂書店〜読みたがりたちの読書会〜 舞台) *'2011:' You're Beautiful (美男ですね 舞台) *'2009-2014:' Kiseki no Hito (奇跡の人 舞台) *'2007-2012:' Peter Pan (ピーター・パン 舞台) *'2005:' Pureibakku part 2 〜 Okujo no Tenshi (プレイバック part2〜屋上の天使) *'1999: A Boy Called H (少年H 舞台) Anuncios *'''2018: Mitsubishi Estate *'2017: '''SUNTORY *'2017: Panasonic *'''2017: Ezaki Glico *'2017: '''JRA HOT HOLIDAYS! *'2016:' Daihatsu *'2016:' Fujifilm *'2016:' Dali Exhibition Tokyo Exhibition *'2016:' Japan Post Insurance *'2015-2016: NTT DoCoMo *'''2015-2016: LION Corporation *'2014-2015:' Mitsui *'2014:' AC Japan *'2014: '''NTT Facilities *'2014:' CHOYA UMESHU CO. Videos Musicales *Hoshino Gen - Family Song (2017) *Creep Hyp - Neguse / 寝癖 (2014) *Mariya Takeuchi - Genki wo Dashite / 元気を出して (2008) *Kawashima Ai - Shiawase Desu ka / 幸せですか (2007) Discografía Álbums Singles Colaboraciones *Dream ~Disney Greatest Songs~ Hougaku Ban - #16 Yume wa Hisoka ni (Duet version) / Takahata Mitsuki & Shirota Yu (2015) Reconocimientos *'2017 9th CONFiDENCE AWARD DRAMA PRIZE:' Mejor Actriz por Kahogo no Kahoko *'2017 26th Japan Movie Critics Award:' Premio a la Nueva Actriz *'2017 25th Hashida Prize:' Recién Llegado *'2017 41st Elan d'or Awards: Revelación del Año *'''2017 40th Japan Academy Prize: Revelación del Año *'2016 ORICON STYLE Queen Award 2016:' 1st Place in Break Actress Ranking in 2016 *'2016 Yahoo! Search Grand Prize: '''Categoría Actriz *'2016 VOGUE JAPAN:' Mujer del Año 2016 *'2016 29th Tokyo International Film Festival Award: Premio ARIGATO *'''2015 23rd Yomiuri Theater Awards: Premio Haruko Sugimura (Novato) *'2015 84th Television Drama Academy Award:' Premio Mejor Actriz de Reparto por Mondai no Aru Restaurant Curiosidades *'Educación:' Shitennoji Junior and Senior High school, Hosei University. *'Familia:' Padre, madre y abuelos. *'Aficiones:' Ir al teatro, leer y comer. *'Fanclub:' MIKKAI. *El 25 de abril de 2008, hizo el primer lanzamiento en el partido de béisbol Tokyo Yakult Swallows vs. Chunichi Dragons. *Dobló la voz al japonés del personaje Ella en la película Cinderella (2015). *En febrero 2018, participó en el concierto "Little Mermaid" (『リトル・マーメイド』イン・コンサート). *En 2018, asistió al show Louis Vuitton, Otoño-Invierno 2018, Paris Fashion Week en Francia. Enlaces *Perfil (Horipro) *Perfil (Warner Music) *Blog Oficial (ameba) *Fanclub Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Instagram Oficial *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Takahata Mitsuki.jpg Takahata Mitsuki 2.jpg Takahata Mitsuki 3.jpg Takahata Mitsuki 4.jpg Takahata Mitsuki 5.jpg Takahata Mitsuki 6.jpg Takahata Mitsuki 7.jpg Takahata Mitsuki 8.jpg 'Videografía' Takahata Mitsuki - Taisetsu na Mono|Taisetsu na Mono Takahata Mitsuki - Hitomi Hiraite|Hitomi Hiraite Takahata Mitsuki - Natsu no Montage|Natsu no Montage Takahata Mitsuki - Hitotsu Dake|Hitotsu Dake Categoría:Warner Music Japan Categoría:Horipro Categoría:JActriz Categoría:JCantante